


Off Your Chest

by gritsinmisery



Series: Off [3]
Category: The Professionals
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Gen, Minor Violence, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doyle solves a mystery</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off Your Chest

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Off" challenge at [](http://community.livejournal.com/teaandswissroll/profile)[**teaandswissroll**](http://community.livejournal.com/teaandswissroll/).

Off Your Chest

It took digging and a couple of false leads, but Doyle found the 'old mate', Joe Finley, tucked up in a flat in Liverpool. Bodie wasn't with him.

"Bodie; where is he?" Ray demanded once he was inside, pulling his gun.

Finley backed away, hands raised. "I haven't seen him in nearly week. We finished the job and split up."

Ray'd had enough people lie to him to recognize one. He kept coming until Finley was backed into a tatty armchair. "Wrong. We're gonna keep at this until I get some real information. Again – where is Bodie?"

"What's happening?" a quiet voice asked from the doorway. Ray looked over to see a thin girl about ten years old.

"Out, Jess. Now," her father hissed.

She didn't move. "More guns? Why, Da?"

Slowly lowering his gun, Ray told her, "I'm looking for my friend Bodie. Have you seen him, Jess?"

She nodded solemnly. "He rescued me from the bad men. Are you here to rescue him?"

"Absolutely. You run along and let me discuss it with your da." After watching her slip out of sight, he turned back to Finley. "Well? Get it off your chest."

Finley had failed to complete a bit of gun running for a local IRA splinter group, and the group kidnapped his daughter to insure his cooperation on a larger job. Finley called Bodie who, knowing that bringing in the locals would just get Finley nicked and his daughter killed, planned a two-man op to snatch the girl back. Finley and his daughter escaped; Bodie took a bullet in the thigh and was on the ground the last time Finley saw him.

"Right, I want all the particulars. Pray Bodie's still alive, Finley. If he's not, I'll do to you whatever they did to him."


End file.
